Amy Morrison
(insert introduction to character here.) Physical Description Age: 15 Birthday: March 23 Gender: Female Hair: Brown, fairly long (yes, she wakes up early every day to manage it) Eyes: Blue Height: 4'10" Weight: 95 lbs. Amy usually wears comfortable, casual clothes when she isn't working. During the rare times she has to work with her family, she covers herself in leather padding to prevent any possible accident. When she is working or studying with the town's healer, she wears a very ornate set of blue robes with violet and brown accents. She isn't regarded as a beautiful girl--her age and personality convey a more "cute" air Character History Amy grew up as the daughter of a fairly well-to-do family. The family wasn't rich beyond belief but had carved out a family business of harvesting dead wood from the swampy moors around the area (this ultimately led to the family name, from "Moors" to "Moors' Son" to "Morrison"). They manage well enough to give her the chance to be a normal girl...until she started showing signs of being attuned to her own self. Sure enough she had been born with an affinity to magic, and was ready to be shipped off to learn more about the art...but the girl hesitated. She knew where her calling was, and it wasn't a huge distance away babbling arcane words like an idiot. No, she asked and was allowed to hone her skills at home, learning from the town's healer, a kindly old lady who had held the position for several decades. From that she quickly learned the art of healing, as well as some other spells for self defense. She has a full life and a brilliant destiny in front of her...provided she knows how to use it. Character Personality Amy has almost always been a cheery girl with bright eyes and an eagerness for life that defied her age. Of course, with the harrowing experiences she's been through this past year, she has become much more of a realist. She knows there are bad things in the world, and is more passionate towards making sure that law and order are upheld. Also spawned from her problems was a yearning for more knowledge, so much that she is considering the one thing she thought would never happen: leaving everything she knows to learn magic in a much larger city. Family Amy's parents are well-off people, her Father is a lubmerjack who has made his living in the family's business. He is a strong presence but can be soft and compassionate to people that need it. Her mother Julia is a hard worker and a devoted wife to Amy's father, although she tends to be cryptic when talking to others. She's refused to say why she always speaks in riddles, but Amy figures it's just because her mom likes making people think critically, a skill Amy picked up very early in life. After martha's death at the hands of a rotten undead, the Morrisons have adopted Natalie, martha's niece. She's a firebrand with a passion and penchant for magic and gets along with her newfound sister very well. Skills and Description Mind: 1d10 Body: 2d4 Soul: '''3d6 '''Whitelighter's Melody: 2d10 Amy summons an aura of white magic, able to heal comrades or negate necromantic energies. Aqueous Chorus: 2d6 Amy has an affinity to the element of water. It's one of her more potent weapons and she's very adept at using it. Crystal Ballad: 1d6 Ice is an aspect of water and as such Amy can use it with almost deadly accuracy and power. Protector's Hymn: '''1d6 Amy is not someone who can take a lot of physical or magical punishment, and her mentally projected shield has helped keep her from harm on several occasions. '''Magician's Capacitor: '''1d4 Amy's magic is not so confined that she can't stow a bit of it away. It makes for a good magical boost if she needs more power on a particularly vital spell. '''Encyclopedia Magica: 2d4 Amy has spent a LOT of time in the academy library poring over all kinds of magical spells. Got somethign you need magic to work? Chances are Amy knows what can do it, and she might be willing to show you. Focused Mind: '''2d8 Amy's mental acuity is such that she can keep her mind in check even under the most pressured situations. Her mind is so sharp that she can cast some spells with merely a thought. '''Deck-out! 1d6 Amy is not a physical fighter, but being around a knight and a pit fighter's son taught her enough that she doesn't *need* magic to be a threat. Current Equipment and Description Amy's staff (Cedar staff, carved and lacquered with blue lines etched into it by magical force) current wardrobe (Large assortment of dresses, formal robes, or other casual wear. The girl has a lot of options but obviously only packs one other change of clothes, if she will be gone on a LONG mission.) Medicinal Herbs (Amy doesn't know as much about herbal medicine as her mentor but she's been trained enough to make some basics.) Category:Player Character